


Careful what you wish for

by Shaish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony pushes too much and Steve pushes <i>back</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Brought about entirely by this post: http://bluewindsummer.tumblr.com/post/97492858289/i-dont-know-what-im-doing-with-my-life-click

“Have you even kissed someone in this century, Rogers?”

Steve whips around, frowning at Tony. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Tony says lightly, carrying on his way with a smirk. Steve watches him until he turns the corner, eyebrows pulled together.

\--

“...-think he even-” Steve hears, cut off almost as soon as he enters the room.

“Hey, Rogers!” Tony calls out from where he’s lounging on a couch with Clint. Steve looks over. “Did you know your boyfriend’s got the initials ‘BJ’ in his name?” Tony asks. Clint snorts and then tries to cough to cover it up, shaking with suppressed laughter and trying to keep a straight face. Steve frowns. Tony grins.

Steve turns back around and walks straight out of the room.

\--

“They made a blow job joke about your name, Bucky,” Steve says that evening, head pillowed on Bucky’s lap with cool metal fingers carding through his hair.

Bucky makes a noncommittal sound, massaging his metal fingers gently into Steve’s scalp. “I’ve heard worse.”

Steve lets out a sigh, letting himself melt into Bucky’s fingers and try to let it go.

\--

“Gay marriage is legal now,” Tony says from seemingly out of nowhere. Steve raises his head from where he’s comparing file information. Tony glances up from where he’s tinkering across the table from him, lips quirking up in a sly grin.

“What?” Steve asks.

“You know, gay marriage. Since you’re probably waiting until your honeymoon for the whole scary sex thing,” Tony says. A muscle in Steve’s jaw twitches.

“I really don’t think my sex life is any of your business, Tony,” Steve says cooly.

Tony raises his eyebrows, pursing his lips as he looks back down at the device he’s either reassembling or disassembling. Steve’s not sure at this point. Steve looks back down at the files.

It’s quiet for all of two minutes before Tony says-

“I’m just saying if you wanted to get married and actually lose that virginity of yours it’s totally possible now,” in a rush. Steve crumples the edges of the papers he’s holding. He lets them go and quickly folds up all of the files, taking them with him and _away_ from _Tony_.

\--

“He thinks I’m a virgin,” Steve grouses, half of his face pressed into the top of Bucky’s leg. Bucky snorts, fingers carding through Steve’s hair. “Not that being a virgin’s a bad thing,” Steve amends after a moment, letting out his tension again with a sigh as Bucky massages his scalp with both hands, “It’s just...his comments are getting on my _nerves, Buck_. I’m not some _blushing **bride**_.” Steve can tell Bucky’s rolling his eyes, even with his own unfocused on the tv playing _I Love Lucy_ opposite where he’s sprawled on his stomach on the couch.

“You could just- No, nevermind,” Bucky says. Steve makes an inquiring sound. Bucky sighs. “I was going to say, you could just tell him, set him straight, but it’s _Stark_ , so that probably wouldn’t _actually_ shut him up.”

Steve huffs a breath that mostly rebounds off of Bucky’s jean clad leg and back into his face and he shuts his eyes to it, thinking. He jolts upright after a moment and Bucky’s hands quickly slide away with the sudden movement.

“I have an idea,” Steve says, moving to straddle his leg.

Bucky raises an eyebrow up at him, hands coming to rest on Steve’s hips.

\--

“Steve-” Bucky tries.

“Come _on_ , Buck,” Steve cuts him off, leading him towards the labs by the hand in the dimly lit hall of the Tower, New York and its lights sprawling outside of the high story window.

Bucky sighs behind him.

“Why do I let you talk me into all this shit,” he grumbles, “Literally been _seventy damn years_ and I’m _still_ letting you lead me into trouble.”

“That’s just because you’re a sucker, Barnes,” Steve says playfully, but he squeezes Bucky’s hand to let him _know_ , know that Steve didn’t think that then, before the war, during it, and that he doesn’t think it now.

Bucky squeezes his hand back after a moment and something in Steve’s chest loosens, puts a little more bounce in his step as he leads them into Tony’s lab.

“Tony’s been working in the briefing room for the past two days straight,” Steve says, coming to a stop in the middle of the room and turning around to face Bucky.

Bucky quirks a brow, moving in a little closer. “And you’re sure he won’t be back tonight?” he asks, voice lowered.

“Would you honestly mind if he was?” Steve returns, pulling Bucky in a little faster with the grip Steve has on on his hand. Their lips touch and Steve can feel Bucky grinning against his.

“No,” Bucky says, free hand grabbing Steve’s hip and sliding up underneath the bottom of his shirt. Steve leans forward and pulls Bucky closer all at once, Bucky’s tongue brushing his lower lip in the middle of a kiss. Bucky pulls back a little after a moment. “Although,” he says thoughtfully, eyes on Steve’s, “Seeing us in the middle of it might actually be more effective.”

Steve shakes his head a little, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s lips that Bucky tries to chase when Steve pulls back. “It’s all about the subtle things, Buck,” he says quietly, “Just enough to horrify him.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. “And what would _you_ know about subtle?”

Steve grins. “Well I _did_ learn from the best.”

Bucky smirks back before closing the distance between them again, metal fingers trailing up Steve’s overheated skin.

\--

“I can’t believe it shot that far,” Bucky says, still staring at the white streak across the other end of the desk that angles all the way up, diagonal across a monitor while zipping up his jeans.

Steve looks too after pulling his shirt back on over his head, half turning as he pulls it down, covering the temporary marks left on his skin. “Was that you, or me?”

Bucky snorts, picking up his own shirt off of the floor and slipping it on, sending Steve a _look._

“Oh,” Steve says, cheeks going a little hot, “Right.”

Bucky laughs gently, taking Steve’s hand and leading him out of the lab.

\--

“JARVIS,” Tony says, frozen halfway to the middle of the lab with bundles of papers and schematics in his arms, “Something’s not right here.”

The lab, for the most part, is as he left it. But there’s some papers on the floor, a few parts rolled onto their sides on three different workbenches, and one of his desk monitors is tilted and-

Tony lets out a horrified shriek, schematics and papers dropping, thudding, and flying to the floor.

\--

Steve finds Natasha and Bucky in the briefing room alone, Bucky half collapsed on the long table panting and Natasha wiping a tear from her eye with a smile that she can’t help. She looks over at him when he comes in and starts laughing again, though it looks like she’s not physically _capable_ of doing it as much as he heard when he was getting closer to the room.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky says, reaching an arm out in his direction, side of his face still pressed to the table’s surface and warm breaths fogging up the metal.

Steve walks over and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together while leaning his lower back against the table’s edge. “He find out?”

Bucky shakes his head, some of his bangs loose out of his ponytail and falling across his face.

“ _Sirs_ ,” JARVIS says a minute later.

“Yes, JARVIS?” Steve asks, a smile threatening his lips.

“ _Mr. Stark is on the line for you_ ,” JARVIS replies.

“Put him through,” Steve says, grinning now.

“ _ALRIGHT I’LL STOP. GEEZE ROGERS HAVE YOU NO SHAME? I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM BARNES BUT_ -” Tony cuts off, letting out another horrified streak, “ _YOU GOT MY EXCELERATOR TOO? BUT **HOW?** IT’S LITERALLY ON THE **OTHER SIDE OF THE** \- WAIT. WHY ARE THERE FINGERPRINTS. BARNES THAT WAS YOU WASN’T IT. YOU DIRTY- **WHY** DID YOU- NO. NO. NEVERMIND. JUST STAY OUT OF MY DAMN LAB AND I’LL STAY OUT OF YOUR SEX LIVES. NEVER MERGE THE TWO AGAIN. DUM-E GET THE- NO NOT **THAT** -_” the transmission cuts off.

Steve can’t hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing, Bucky and Natasha joining in.

He gives Bucky’s hand a squeeze, and Bucky squeezes his back, eyes catching his. Steve leans down and they share laughter on their breaths.


End file.
